elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Witch Coven
Witch Coven (pl. Zgromadzenie Wiedźm) – grupy wolnych czarownic, występujące na terenie każdego z królestw Wysokiej Skały, a czasem w głębi Hammerfell. Zgromadzenia Koordynaty zgromadzeń The Beldama * Miejsce – Daenia, główna linia północna, na południe od Greenham Manor, na północ i odrobinę na wschód od Old Masterhouse Shack * Opis – Zgromadzenie wewnątrz kurhanu, z dwoma wiedźmami z halberdami. Wewnątrz starucha otoczona kręgiem tancerek. The Daggerfall Witches * Miejsce – Shalgora, na zachodniej granicy z Daggerfall, na południe oi odrobinę na zachód od Woodham Manor. * Opis – Wewnątrz zrujnowanej wieży starucha z jedną tancerką. The Daughters of Wroth * Miejsce – Wrothgarian Mountains, południowo wschodni kraj, bezpośrednio na wschód od Deerville * Opis – Krąg wiedźm z halberdami w polu zgliszcz kamiennego kręgu ze staruchą pośrodku kręgu. The Dust Witches * Miejsce – Antiphyllos, zachodnia część prowincji, północny wschód od Perpetual Sunrise of Mara * Opis – Zgromadzenie wewnątrz kurhanu, z dwoma wiedźmami z halberdami. Wewnątrz starucha otoczona kręgiem tancerek. The Glenmoril Witches * Miejsce – Ilessan Hills, główna linia wschodnia, na północ i odrobinę na zachód od Ruins of Old Chrystanna's Farm. * Opis – Zgromadzenie wewnątrz kurhanu, z dwoma wiedźmami z halberdami. Wewnątrz starucha otoczona kręgiem tancerek. * Dodatkowe informacje – Choć w dialogach wystęuje bez „a”, mapa nazywa je Glenmorial Coven. The Mountain Witches * Miejsce – Dragontail Mountains, najbardziej wysunięta południowowschodnia część, na północny zachód od Baircte Farmstead * Opis – Trzy kobiety machające różdżkami w półokręgu skał. Wewnątrz kręgu znajduje się starucha. The Sisters of Kykos * Miejsce – Dak'fron, główna linia południowozachodnia, bezpośrednio na zachód od Cerumbator * Opis – Dwa wielkie szare posągi na bagnach. Na północ od nich dwie wiedźmy z halberdami. Przy posągach dwie wiedźmy machające różdżkami i dwie klęczące. Starucha znajduje się między posągami. The Sisters of The Bluff * Miejsce – Daggerfall, północny zachód od The Ashford Graveyard i na południe "Burning Martyr of Kynareth" na zachodnim wybrzeżu Daggerfall. * Opis – Starucha stojąca koło ołtarza. The Skeffington Witches * Miejsce – Phrygias, południowy region koło granicy, bezpośrednio na zachód od Old Barbyn's Farm. * Opis – W kamiennym kręgu stoi starucha z czterema tancerkami. The Tamarilyn Witches * Miejsce – Menevia, na zachód od Whiteflower Garden i Lysandus' Tomb. * Opis – Krąg siedmiu tancerek na polanie, a pośrodku nich stoi starucha. The Tide Witches * Miejsce – Myrkwasa, centrum, południowy wschód od Rhanotujer i północny wschód od Thofyl Manor. * Opis – Krąg czterech wiedźm z halberdami na polanie pośród palm, w środku kręgu stoi starucha. The Witches of Alcaire * Miejsce – Alcaire (region) (daggerfall), blisko pólnocnozachodniej granicy, na południowy wschód od Ashsmith Plantation. * Opis – Samotna starucha na polanie. The Witches of Devilrock * Miejsce – Dragontail Mountains, północne wybrzeże, bezpośrednio na zachód od Joyous Altar of Arkay * Opis – Krąg dziewięciu wieźm z halberdami, wewnątrz krąg czterech klęćzących wiedźm, a pośrodku stoi starucha. The Witches of the Marsh * Miejsce – Alik'r Desert, granica północna, północny zachód od Gentle Star of Stendarr * Opis – Samotna starucha pośrodku pustyni. Czarownicy Niektórzy mężczyźni w miastach są członkami The Glenmoril Witches. Można u nich prowadzić te same interakcje co z wiedźmami. Są oni obecni tam od godziny 6:00 do 18:00, z jednym wyjątkiem Anticlere Arkdale * Budynek w południowozachodnim rogu miasta Daggerfall Daggerfall * Jeden w południowozachodnim rogu miasta, na południe od lombardu * Drugi w budynku naprzeciw Thieves Guild Oxway * Przy budynku Mages Guild Eastwick * Na południe od budynku Fighters Guild Vanham Wood * Na południe od budynku Fighters Guild Longing * Budynek w południowozachodnim rogu Mouse and Jug Tavern * The Mouse and Jug Tavern w głównej rezydencji. Gothway Garden * Gothway Garden w głónej rezydencji Ephesus Pheonadla * Budynek w południowozachodnim rogu miasta Rhanascuja * Budynek w południowozachodnim rogu miasta Orsinium Area Midpath Hill * W kręgu domów, w budynku na godzinie pierwszej. Wayrest Easttale * Na południowy zachód od Mages Guild Daenia Graybrone Court * W brązowym drewnianym domu do wynajęcia na południe od dwóch sklepów Armory, na dalekim południowozachodnim rogu miasta. * Obecny między godzinami 9:00 i 21:00 Przywoływanie daedrycznych książąt W odróżnieniu od innych przywoływaczy, wiedźmy przywołują losowego księcia, a gdy przyzwanie się nie powiedzie na gracza zostanie zesłana fala Daedr. The Glenmoril Witches wyróżnia się pod tym względem, że zawsze przywołują tylko i wyłącznie Hircyna, tak samo czarownicy w miastach. Galeria Witch (Daggerfall).gif|Wiedźma Witch 2 (Daggerfall).gif|Wiedźma Witch 3 (Daggerfall).png|Wiedźma Witch dancer (Daggerfall).gif|Tancerka wiedźm Wiedźmy z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, ocenzurowane przez FANDOM: 1, 2 i 3. en:Witch Covens Kategoria:Daggerfall: Organizacje